


A Beautiful Idea

by prettyapathetic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyapathetic/pseuds/prettyapathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short post ep for 7x16 'Out of the Chute.' Just how is Wilson doing after witnessing his best friend put his life in danger... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Idea

The wind swirled around him as he stood in the park. He hadn’t felt wind this strong ever. It rushed through the trees, causing them to sing a lonely song that filled his heart. There had been reports on the radio that morning about a storm blowing in, but for once, Wilson wasn’t worried. The wind blowing around him was freeing somehow, like it was going to lift him up and take him away from his life, like some crazy, Jewish, Mary Poppins. In truth, he wanted it to. It was such a wonderful thought, the idea that the wind could just pick him up and take him away somewhere where he wouldn’t have to worry about death, and patients and House jumping off of balconies and marrying strangers.

Tilting his head back, he let the wind whip across his face as he smiled sadly. More and more he found himself out here, out in the elements and wondering just where he’d gone wrong in his life. He had a good job and a nice home, everything he’d ever worked for...

Except for the one thing that counted. Someone who really cared about him.

It was such a beautiful idea.


End file.
